The present invention generally relates to a shanty and a system and a method for assembling the same. More specifically, the present invention relates to a shanty which may be assembled, disassembled and re-assembled by an individual. The shanty may have panels which may provide a roof and walls. The panels may be removably attached and/or fastened to assemble the shanty.
It is generally known when constructing a building, or like structure, to erect a shanty at the construction site. The shanty may have walls, a door and a ceiling and may be in the shape of a room or the like. The shanty may be used, for example, as a meeting place for workers. The shanty may also be used to store a worker's personal items and/or as a changing room. In addition, the shanty may be used to store items such as, for example, drawings, tools, equipment, or other construction-related items.
A typical shanty is constructed from wood or the like. In some cases, the wood may be fire-rated. Known shanties may have different sizes and shapes depending on, for example, a number of workers associated with a construction project, or an amount and/or type of space provided at a construction site for the shanty. A larger-sized shanty may require a greater amount of wood and/or other components, such as, for example, fasteners, fixtures, or other building components. To create the walls, ceiling, door, or other parts of a shanty, the wood must be fastened together. Construction of a shanty, in some cases, may require up to, for example, thirty or more hours of labor. Thus, construction of a shanty can be a tedious, time-consuming, and labor-intensive task. In addition, the wood, as well as the other materials used to build the shanty, and/or the labor may be expensive, adding to the costs associated with, for example, the construction project.
After completion of a construction project, the shanty is often discarded. Thus, a construction crew, for example, undertaking different construction projects must erect a new shanty for each project. New materials to construct the shanty must also be acquired.
A need, therefore, exists for a shanty and a system and a method for assembling the same wherein the shanty may be assembled, disassembled and re-assembled using the same components.